This research is concerned with identifying the effects of ACTH and other pituitary hormones on brain chemistry that underlie the behavioral effects of this hormone. The deoxyglucose uptake technique is being used to identify the particular structures in the brain that are activated or depressed during ACTH- and vasopressin-induced behaviors. These data are important for identifying sites in which to look for ACTH receptors and for seeking biochemical responses. An important thrust of the work is to study the interactions of ACTH and vasopressin with cerebral catecholamines. Previous work has shown that ACTH treatment alters cerebral catecholamine metabolism, and a variety of evidence suggests intimate relationships between the pituitary-adrenal system and cerebral and peripheral catecholamines, especially during stress. Also, some behavioral actions of ACTH and vasopressin resemble those of drugs that act on catecholaminergic systems. The current focus of the work is on brain slices and on tyrosine hydroxylase to attempt to determine the mechanisms of action of the hormones. Other work is aimed at examining interactions between ACTH and other neurotransmitters, e.g., serotonin and polyamines.